powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Ginis
is the Deathgaliens' , who loves playing with the lives of others. Residing aboard the Deathgalien's spacefaring base, the Sagittari Ark, he oversees the Team Leaders directing their Players to attack Earth while he watches. His cells are embedded in Continue Coins that Nalia uses to grow defeated monsters. He awards a prize to the winner of his Blood Game. Character History Ginis was informed by Nalia that Earth was within view when the Sagittari Ark arrived at the destination of the 100th Blood Game. Noting that Earth was every bit brimming with life as rumors said, Ginis admired the view of the planet. Commencing the 100th Blood Game, Ginis sent forth the Team Leader Jagged to attack. Ginis would be fascinated to learn that the Earth had warriors known as the Zyuohgers who opposed his onslaught as Jagged was defeated by their hand, sending down Nalia to give Jagged a Continue. The Team Leader was ultimately destroyed by a formation of the Zyuohgers' Zyuoh Cubes. In response to this development, Ginis noted that Earth was proving to be a suitable choice for the 100th Blood Game. The remaining Team Leaders, Azald and Quval, echoed his sentiment that the Blood Game needed the excitement of a challenging resistance in light of the easy destructions of their recent stages and prey, and Ginis gave them the task of enacting the Blood Game on Earth in competition with each other, promising a reward to the one who amused him the most. As it turned out, the first to bring forth the anguished suffering of Earth's creatures would be Team Azald, represented first by Halbergoi. Ginis would provide a Continue to the Player, who met the same fate as Jagged. This was followed by Bowguns of Team Azarudo which was objected to by Quval, who believed that he was entitled for his turn only for Ginis to state that the sole condition of the Blood Game was to provide him with the most amusement. After a series of defeats from both Players and his commanders, he decided to participate in the Game himself. He introduced himself to Earth, and created a barrier which would erase anything on contact. The barrier would continue to decrease in radius unless the Zyuohgers located the deactivation switch to destroy the barrier. The Zyuohgers found the switch in time, but once the barrier deactivated, the switch transformed into Massacre Machine Gift, a robot Ginis didn't use on other planets often because it made the Game too one-sided in Deathgalien's favor. Gift easily defeated both the Zyuoghers and their mecha. He sent Nalia in search for Zyumans, and was able to obtain three Zyumans: a Rhino, a Wolf, and a Crocodile. He fused the three Zyumans into a single human named Misao Mondo, creating The World. Ginis sent The World to fight the Zyuohgers, and then called him back before finishing them off as a way of taunting them. After Misao began fighting Ginis's control, Ginis used his Continue Medals on Misao to regain control. It worked, until Yamato Kazakiri was able to get through to Misao and free him completely. When Bangray arrived to Earth, Ginis found the hunter interesting, and decided to recruit him to the Deathgalien. Bangray tried working with them, but ultimately turned them down, continuing his hunt. Ginis found Bangray's actions on Earth intriguing, and decided to stop his commanders from sending more Players for the time being. Once Bangray was able to locate and lure out his prey, Cube Whale, Ginis launched an all out assault, attacking Bangray, the Zyuohgers, and Cube Whale. This drives Cube Whale into a beserk state, attacking everyone and escaping. Ginis explained to his followers that with the Blood Game becoming boring, he was intrigued when Bangray arrived on Earth and plotted to capture whatever prey the hunter was after. Ginis gave Nalia a Custom Massacre Machine Gift for her to use to capture Cube Whale. Before the robot was destroyed by Doubutsu Henkei Dodekai-Oh, Ginis ordered Nalia to return with the robot's memory core. She obeyed, and Ginis announced he no longer needed Cube Whale, and that the data from Gift was all they needed. He was lured out of the Sagittari Ark by Quval, who claimed the Zyuohgers kidnapped Naria (who was actually captured by Quval). Ginis attacked and destroyed the mansion the Zyuohgers were in, but they escaped. Quval called for replicas of Azald and other Players and coerced the Zyuohgers to work with him to destroy Ginis, and revealed he was planning to get his revenge after his planet was destroyed by Ginis. Both Quval's forces and the Zyuohgers attacked Ginis, but he absorbed the memory core from Gift, allowing him to absorb the Earth's energy and transforms into Shin Ginis. He revealed he knew Quval's plan. He was able to fight against the Zyuohgers and the replicas, destroying the clones of Misao, Azald and three Players. He grew the remaining clones and had them attack Quval. Ginis returns to Sagittari Ark where he folds his wings as he sits on his throne. He watches in amusement as Quval tries to destroy Earth to return to his favor. After Quval is defeated by the Zyuohgers, Ginis orders Naria to give the former general a Continue. Powers and Abilities Ginis= Ginis is proved to be a capable and fearsome fighter, as even after leaving his energy supply, he could still operate and confidently engage his enemies, whom greatly outnumbered him, for a short time ;Master of Wiseness and Deception :Although he has been staying on his space ship for all of the time, he was able to figure out Quval's plot, and even outplanned the calculative Team Leader. ;Regenerative Lifeforce :He can infuse Continue Coins with his lifeforce, which can be used to revive and enlarge any defeated monsters, Deathgaliens or not. ;Enhanced Speed :As shown by his clone, Ginis is fast enough to gently avoid being hit by The World's Zyuoh The GunRod line ;Enhanced Reflexes :As shown by his clone, he can use his bare hand to block bullets from The World's Zyuoh The Burst. ;Energy Blast :As shown by his clone, Ginis can release multiple yellow energy balls from his body to hit his opponents and seriously damage them. ;Electrokinesis :He can unlease beams of electrictiy from his hand, which is strong enough to destroy a whole castle. ;Extreme Durability :He emerged unharmed from the combined blast of 6 Zyuohgers, 1 cloned Team Leader and 6 cloned Players. |-| Shin Ginis= After absorbing Earth's energy, Ginis became even more powerful, overwhelmed the combined force of many other powerful characters at once, includes Zyuoh Whale, Quval and cloned Azald. ;Floating: :He was shown by be able to fly above the ground without flapping his wings. ;Hand Sword Energy Cutting :He can turn his both hand into swords and slash his opponents from far away. ;Enhanced Accuracy :He showed the ability to precisely slash his opponents a few inches away from them, as a way to threat them. ;Hand-to-Hand Combat :He easily took on 6 cloned Players, 2 Team Leaders, 4 Instinct Awakened Zyuohgers, a Great Instinct Awakened Zyuoh The World and a Zyuoh Whale at the same time on his own, and eventually overwhelmed them by destroying 3 Players, a cloned Team Player and a cloned Zyuoh The World. ;Enhanced Energy Blast :He can unleash countless energy blasts from his wings to bombard his opponents, which is potentially fatal to Zyuohgers and Players alike. ;Enhanced Regenerative Lifeforce :He can fire steams of yellow energy at cloned Players, which not only enlarged them, but also took them under his command, also gave the the ability to shoot thunder. Weaknesses ;Sagittari Ark's Energy Dependence (former) :As revealed by Quval reading Naria's memories, Ginis is dependent on energy supplied by his ship, the Sagittari Ark. Thereforce, leaving it will weaken him significantly. However, he negated this weakness by using Cube Whale's data to absorb Earth's energy and turned himself into his Shin form. Arsenal * to be added Personality Ginis carries a calm demeanor. He does not care if his commanders' Players ultimately succeed in their plans on destroying Earth: so long as they display an entertaining show for him to watch. He gives the commanders plenty of leeway, allowing them to act without informing him of their plans. Being entertained by the Blood Game is all that matters to him. He does not even view the Zyuohgers, the hunter, Bangray, or even Quval's treachery, as a real threat to the Deathgaliens, rather they are just an obstacle or another aspect to making the Game more interesting. Notes Portrayal *Ginis is portrayed by Kazuhiko Inoue http://www.heroshock.com/?p=21066 Behind the Scenes Like with other villains of the series, Ginis shares some similarities with past Sentai Villains. * His motives for attacking Earth are similar to those of Galactic Empress Meadow from Fiveman. * His subordinates are grown by a method derived from his cells, much like the Debo Monsters from ''Kyoryuger''. * His facial features and head sculpt look reminiscent of Juzo Fuwa from ''Shinkenger''. * He treats the attacks on Earth and making people suffer from them as a game, just like Mikoto Nakadai from Abaranger, and like Kamen Rider series' of and of . ** His love of drinking wine is also a contributing factor of Mikoto's main drink being wine. * His normal design bears a strong resemblance to Invasion Garden Ultimate Form DezumoGevirus. ** And His power up design bears a strong resemblance to Majin Robo Veronica. * His form also bears a strong resemblance to Boss Tau Zant in his first form, from Hurricanegers. * He has a body similar to from and from . * His final form bears a resemblance to the final form of Z from Ressha Sentai ToQger. **Coincidentially, the name of both their final forms had the title "Shin" added to it. See also References Category:Doubutsu Sentai Zyuohger Category:Main Sentai Villains Category:Deathgalien Category:Aliens